The subject matter disclosed herein relates to acoustic waveguide assemblies for mounting an acoustic waveguide to a conduit.
Acoustic waveguides can be used to measure the characteristics (e.g., density, viscosity, level, temperature, etc.) of a fluid traveling in a conduit using acoustic waves. In a typical acoustic waveguide, a transducer assembly launches an acoustic wave into a waveguide that is mounted and sealed to the conduit and inserted into the fluid. The time of flight of the acoustic wave in the section of the waveguide inserted into the fluid is a function of the characteristics of the fluid and therefore can be used to determine those characteristics.
Some acoustic wave types require that the waveguide be a thin elongated rod. One of the limitations of these thin elongated rods that prevent use in most commercial and industrial applications, especially in high pressure installations, is the difficulty of mounting and sealing the waveguide to the conduit in a way that will not significantly affect the acoustic wave as it passes through the waveguide in the area of the seal. Sealing with an o-ring around the thin elongated rod of the waveguide is also difficult, especially in high pressure installations. While seals made of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) have been used in laboratory settings, those seals are not sufficient for long term use under high pressure as the seals can deform over time and fail.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.